1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a battery housing. An exemplary embodiment of the present invention relates to a battery housing for a medical device such as an intra-aortic balloon pump.
2. Description of Related Art
Intra-aortic balloon pumps (IABPs) are used to provide pneumatic assistance to a failing or weakened heart. Often this therapy must be sustained as patients are transported within or between medical facilities.
When an IABP is in a stationary mode, it is typically powered by the medical facility's AC power. The IABP incorporates an internal back-up battery used to provide power during transport or in case of AC power loss. Typically, the battery is integrated into an internal battery compartment and is not readily accessible for replacement while the IABP is in operation. Therefore, if the battery is allowed to discharge, the IABP becomes unusable for patient transport and must be connected to an AC power source for recharging, some times for several hours.
IABPs typically use lead acid battery technology. This type of battery is heavy, bulky, and requires fasteners to connect to the terminals. Due to the heavy weight of a lead-acid battery, heavy brackets are required to secure it within the IABP. Further, lead-acid batteries have a finite number of charge/discharge cycles after which they are no longer capable of retaining a charge.
Replacement of a battery of this type is also labor intensive. Replacement typically requires a technician to disassemble a portion of the IABP so as to disconnect the battery compartment and remove it from the IABP. The battery compartment must then be partially disassembled before the battery can be removed. The technician then reverses this process to install the new battery. During this time, the IABP is out of service.
Battery technology has made significant advances over the past years. As a result, new batteries weigh less, take less physical space, and have higher power density ratings than their predecessors. A need exists for a medical unit such as an IABP with an improved, safer, and more easily replaceable battery.